(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-layer connector assembly, and more particularly, to a connector assembly for computer video and audio data transmissions. The multi-layer connector assembly comprises a plastic housing, two terminal sets and a metal outer housing. The plastic housing is consisted of a plastic body and terminal stands, and is bent and arranged in certain manners using the terminal sets, thereby reducing a height of the connector assembly by 3 mm for conforming to requirements of users.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows prior connector assembly for transmitting input or output analog audio data signals. A current computer equipment is commonly provided with 5.1 channels, and a connector for controlling output includes an output opening of front left and right speakers, an output opening of rear left and right speakers, an output opening of a central speaker and an output opening of a bass speaker. As a number of output openings of a signal connector increases, a main body of the connectors becomes a two-layer stacked body or a side-by-side arrangement. When using a side-by-side arrangement, various elements of the connectors are first piled and then covered by a metal housing. The connector assembly is adhered to a corresponding golden finger at a circuit board. However, for being altogether provided at a same circuit board, the aforesaid connector has a drawback of occupying a greater space. In addition, a height of the stacked connector assembly is rather large that difficulties may arise when joining the circuit board with the housing. Thus, not only large amounts and different molds of plastic housings having distinct shapes are needed, but also shapes of terminals are necessarily altered. Time and production costs are both wasted, and hence failing to meet market practicability and economic values. Furthermore, the numerous output openings are long since manufactured into integrals having diverse colors, and are irreplaceable with likable complications incurred during manufacturing processes. Therefore, it is a vital task of the invention as how to provide a connector assembly comprising terminals that are devised in certain designs for reducing an overall height of the connector assembly and can be installed within a plastic body having different amounts of signal openings, and replaceable signal connecting caps having distinct colors serving for identification purposes.